


The Iron Underneath

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert imaginou que Lyanna o abraçaria quando eles finalmente se reencontrassem, mas ele a encontrou os braços dela estavam ocupados, em um ela segurava um bebê, e em outro um punhal, e ela estava apontando este na direção de Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A rebelião tinha sido liderada pelos Starks e pelos Baratheons, então todos sabiam que seria alguém destas casas que tomaria o trono no fim. E assim foi : Eddard Stark foi coroado Rei e Robert Baratheon foi rumo a Torre da Alegria em Dorne para resgatar Lyanna.

Robert imaginou que Lyanna o abraçaria quando eles finalmente se reencontrassem, mas ele a encontrou os braços dela estavam ocupados, em um ela segurava um bebê, e em outro um punhal, e ela estava apontando este na direção de Robert.

“Lya o que você está fazendo ?”

“Não se aproxime”

“Você está segura agora Lya, eu estou aqui”

“É de você que eu tenho medo seu idiota”

“Porque ? Eu fiz tudo por você, eu te amo, eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude”

“Não mais rápido que as noticias, eu sei que você os matou”

“Rhaegar te roubou, ele mereceu tudo que ele recebeu”

“Eu não estou falando sobre Rhaegar”

“Então o que-“

“Os filhos dele Robert ! Uma menina de cinco anos e um menino que nem sabia andar ainda”

“Eles foram mortos pelos Lannisters”

“E mostrados a você, dizem que você sorriu a ser apresentado os corpos das crianças. Você nega isso ?”

Robert ficou em silêncio.

“Eu vou assumir que isso quer dizer que não. Então você sorriria ao ver o bebê morto também ? Você vai matá-lo ?”

Robert continuou em silêncio.

“Me responda Robert”

“EU NÃO SEI”

“Isso não é bom o suficiente”

“Lyanna o sangue deles é ruim”

“Ele tem o meu sangue também e ele é meu”

“Os Targaryens são uma maldição para os sete reinos, você sabe quantas guerras já aconteceram desde que eles tomaram o poder”

“Além de idiota você agora se tornou surdo também ? Ele não é um Targaryen, ele é meu”

“Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois”

“Não, nós não podemos” ela disse e virou o punhal na direção do seu próprio pescoço.

“O que você está fazendo ?”

“É a sua escolha Robert, você não pode me ter caso eu não o tenha, se ajoelhe e prometa que meu filho nunca vai ser machucado”

“Lya”

“Escolha Robert”


	2. Eddard

“Você está linda” o Rei disse e deu um beijo na testa de sua irmã.

“Obrigada Ned” Lyanna respondeu.

Ned era apenas dois anos mais velho que Lyanna mas ele era o chefe da casa Stark e o Rei de Westeros, e já que o pai deles tinha sido queimado vivo naquele mesmo salão seria ele que a levaria para o altar em alguns minutos.

“Sabe vieram mais pessoas para o casamento de vocês do que para a minha coroação, e Catelyn me disse que a decoração está magnífica, provavelmente vai ser a cerimônia mais bela que o Porto Real viu no último século”

“Não é a cerimônia que me preocupa, mas sim o que vai acontecer depois”

“Mas você não é, hum, uma donzela”

“Eu não estou falando sobre sexo Ned”

“Então sobre o que você tá se referindo ?”

“Me tornar a Senhora da Ponta da tempestade, e ser sempre apropriada como uma dama sulista deve ser e não me preocupar com nada além de dar ao meu amado esposo um herdeiro atrás do outro e não querer mais nada na vida além disso”

“Robert não espera que você aja assim, ele sempre disse que o seu lado mais selvagem é algo que o fez se encantar por você”

“Rhaegar também disse isso. E eu não duvido da palavra de nenhum deles, eles amaram o meu lado selvagem, mas esperaram que amor me domasse, que eu fosse ficar trancada em um lugar e ser a esposa perfeita e a mãe de seus filhos. E Rhaegar conseguiu isso, eu fugi com ele procurando liberdade mas acabei encontrando outro tipo de prisão, e uma em um sentido bem mais literal do que eu jamais teria esperado. Olhando pra eles você não acharia que poderia haver dois homens mais diferentes, mas nesse aspecto eles são bem similares”

“Talvez seja diferente dessa vez”

“Tão esperançoso, tente não perder isso rápido demais” Lyanna disse e acariciou a sua bochecha.

Eddard era mais velho que Lyanna, mas era fácil esquecer-se disso quando ele estava falando com ela. Ele se sentiu muito grato por ela não ter lhe pedido para não se casar com Robert. Porque se ela o tivesse feito ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de lhe recusar esse pedido.


	3. Mya

Seu Tio Jon disse que sua mãe não poderia ir junto com ela para a Ponta da Tempestade, Mya sempre havia sido elogiada por ser uma menina corajosa, corajosa como o seu pai, mas isso quase a fez chorar ali mesmo. A única coisa que a impediu foram os braços de sua mãe a envolvendo em um abraço e lhe dizendo que ela tinha que ir, que ela ia ter uma vida melhor e que um dia elas iam se encontrar de novo.

Ela sentiu um pouco culpada quando algumas semanas mais tarde quando ela chegou no castelo da Casa Baratheon não era sua mãe que estava em seus pensamentos, apenas o homem que ia visitar ela, o homem que ela achava que tinha se esquecido dela, aquele homem a envolvendo em um enorme abraço urso.

“A viagem foi boa ?” seu pai perguntou.

“Tranquila, Mya se comportou muito bem” Jon Arryn respondeu.

“Bom, então Mya eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa bem especial : Lyanna, minha esposa.”

Uma moça bonita com cabelos escuros se ajoelhou para ficar com seus olhos na altura dos de Mya e disse :

“Prazer em te conhecer Mya. Quer ver o seu quarto ?”

.

.

.

O quarto dela era como Mya imaginava que um quarto de uma princesa deveria ser, havia vestidos, brinquedos e pequenas estrelas de madeira penduradas no teto por fitas de cetim rosa. Ela ficou quase tão absorta por tudo aquilo que ela quase não reparou na conversa que os adultos estavam tendo.

“Obrigada” Robert disse.

“Porque ?” Lyanna respondeu.

“Eu estava preocupado que você não fosse recebê-la bem”

“Preocupado ou esperançoso ?”

“Porque eu estaria esperançoso por algo assim ?”

“Bem eu estava preocupada que você a trouxe aqui não pra assumir as suas responsabilidades como pai, mas sim em uma tentativa de se vingar de mim, trazer um bastardo seu pra casa já que eu também trouxe um meu”

Robert riu.

“Eu te amo Lya, mas nem tudo é sobre você”


	4. Jon

“Porque Lorde Robert não gosta de mim ?” Jon disse e imediatamente se arrependeu porque sua mãe pareceu ficar bem abalada por esta simples pergunta.

“Ele fez algo com você ? Ele te machucou de alguma maneira ?” Lyanna disse bem séria.

“Não mãe ”

“Então porque você acha que ele não gosta de você ?”

“Ele nunca brinca comigo, ele sempre brinca com a Mya e com o Renly, mas quando eu chego ele para e diz que tem que fazer outras coisas”

“Eu entendo, você quer que eu peça para ele te incluir mais nas brincadeiras ?”

“Não, nem parece tão divertido assim” Jon mentiu, na verdade Renly e Mya pareciam sempre se divertir bastante quando eles estavam com Robert, o suficiente para lhe causar algo que só quando ele fosse mais velho Jon seria capaz de identificar como inveja “Eu só quero entender porque mãe”

“Jon eu nunca quero mentir pra você mas é muito complicado, eu não acho que Robert te odeie, mas é muito difícil pra ele conviver com você, um dia quando você for maior eu vou tentar te explicar direito o porque, eu acho que seria bom você não esperar que ele te trate do mesmo jeito que ele trata as outras crianças”

“Certo”

“Mas olha eu te amo mais do que todas as outras crianças do mundo e eu sempre vou brincar com você quando você quiser, isso não é o suficiente ?”

“Sim é o suficiente” Jon disse sem ter certeza se ele estava falando a verdade.


	5. Lyanna

Lyanna quase quis agradecer aos Greyjoys por sua rebelião, já que esta permitiu que ela pisasse em Winterfell pela primeira vez em anos. Benjen tinha sido convocado, assim como Robert, e seu irmão pediu para que ela fosse para o Norte, afinal sempre deve haver um Stark em Winterfell. Tecnicamente havia a esposa de seu irmão, mas qualquer um podia ver que a mulher era uma Lannister mesmo que ela não carregasse mais esse nome. Os filhos dela também não pareciam Starks, Joffrey de três anos e Myrcella que tinha nascido poucos meses antes tinham os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes de sua mãe.

Robert a acompanhou até Winterfell e ficou lá por uma noite antes de partir na manhã seguinte com Benjen. Eles fizeram sexo naquela noite, foi bom, geralmente era, os seus anos de promiscuidade de seu marido tinham lhe tornado hábil nessa área. Na noite de seu casamento há quase meia década atrás ela disse para si mesma que ela faria o que ela tinha que fazer, o que ela tinha concordado em fazer e nenhum pouco mais, mas nos anos que seguiram ela se encontrou varias vezes indo para a cama de Robert por vontade ao invés de dever. O que ela não gostava tanto era depois que acabava quando Robert cismava de envolve-la em seus braços e ficar dizendo que a amava até que ele adormecesse. Mas naquela noite o que saiu dos lábios dele foi :

“Eu sei que você não me ama Lya”

Lyanna não soube o que dizer quanto a isso, ela não conseguia dizer que ele estava certo, mas também não conseguia dizer que ele estava errado. Então o que ela disse foi :

“Porque você acha isso ?”

“Eu não acho, eu sei”

“Certo, então porque você está dizendo isso ?”

“Eu não sei, acho que porque eu posso morrer nesse conflito que está vindo, e eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu não era um idiota, não completamente pelo menos”

“Não seja tolo Robert, você não vai morrer”

“Eu poderia, muitos homens morrem em combate, mesmo aqueles que são bons com a espada”

“Caso você morresse eu não ficaria feliz” ela disse.

Ela sabia que ela provavelmente deveria dizer que o amava, seria o mais gentil a se fazer, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta. O que saiu de sua boca não era tão bom quanto um “Eu te amo” mas pelo menos era verdade.

“Obrigada Lya” ele disse, fechou seus olhos e dormiu quase automaticamente.

Lyanna não dormiu, ela permaneceu deitada e acordada ao lado dele até o dia amanhecer.


End file.
